


After the Show

by creewillow



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creewillow/pseuds/creewillow
Summary: I typically only write for myself, but thought this one might be worth sharing. This is the only Ghost related piece I’ve written that’s about the man behind the mask.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I typically only write for myself, but thought this one might be worth sharing. This is the only Ghost related piece I’ve written that’s about the man behind the mask.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come back.” 

I whirled around at the sound of his voice.

There he was. Not Papa Emeritus III, but Tobias. No mask and no make-up. A pair of well worn jeans, a T-shirt, a leather jacket. The slightest hint of eye liner still ringed beneath his eyes. He was beautiful, and walking toward me with just the hint of a nervous smile. 

“You, my dear, have trust issues. I told you I would”, I replied, fighting back my own nerves as he moved closer. He stopped barely six inches in front of me, and raised his hands up to cup either side of my face.  
Hazel eyes staring into mine.

“I’d very much like to kiss you. May I?”

“Yes”, I breathed. 

It was a soft kiss, gentle and sweet. His tongue flicked softly against my top lip, a request for entrance. I parted my lips in acquiescence. I don’t know how long we stood there, his hands in my hair, our tongues dancing together slowly, sensually. I lifted my hands to grasp his leather jacket, needing something to hold onto, as I leaned into the kiss. 

When we finally broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine. “You taste exactly as I imagined you would”, he whispered.

I chuckled softly “Like coconut lip balm?”

He smiled at me, “Hmmm...more like summer and sunshine”. 

He stepped back then and reached his hand out for me to take. Hand in hand, we headed to the trailer he’d emerged from a few minutes earlier. Stage costumes were strewn about, but the trailer was otherwise empty. The rest of the band was watching the headliner’s set. 

There was a comfy seating area, with a curved couch and bar. He offered a drink, which I accepted, hoping it would calm my nerves. I took a sip, closing my eyes and letting the warmth of the whisky wash over me. When I reopened them, he was staring at me. He reached out and brought a fingertip to my lips. I opened my mouth and bit gently on his finger, flicking my tongue across the tip. He shivered and closed his eyes.

“Can you leave with me for a bit?”, he asked. “Grab a bite to eat? We’re staying nearby, and the hotel has a killer little cafe”. 

I nodded, uncertain I could form actual words at that moment. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the key to my Jeep and dangled it between us. With a broad smile, he closed his fingers around it, then lead me out of the trailer. 

The hotel cafe was packed when we arrived, so we placed an order to be delivered to his room, and headed up. 

Walking into the room, Tobias shrugged out of his leather jacket, tossing it over a chair. I pulled my boots off and sat down on the couch, curling my feet up under me. 

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower and change first?”, he asked. 

“Of course not.” I smiled up at him as I pulled out my phone to check email.

He kicked off his Chuck Taylors and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. 

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and I looked up from my notebook. Tobias stood in the doorway, still fully clothed. He swallowed hard, but there was no mistaking the dark look in his eyes. He walked toward me slowly and reached out his hand, almost hesitantly. I put my phone down, and took his fingers in mine. He raised me from the couch and lead me toward the open bathroom door wordlessly. 

The shower was running hot and steam filled the room. He pushed the door closed behind us, then pushed me up against it, bracing me with his body. Even through our jeans, I could feel the press of him, hard against my hip. I reached for the bottom of his T-shirt, and lifted it off over his head. My hands pressed to his chest, reveling in the feel of his bare skin beneath my fingers. I brushed my thumbs over his nipples, and his body shuddered with pleasure. 

Lowering my mouth to his left nipple, I flicked my tongue back and forth over it, before gently capturing it in my teeth. My fingertips trailed down the middle of his chest and over the flat of his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. With deft fingers, I opened the button, then slid down the zipper. I looked up into his eyes as I tugged downward on the denim, and with his help, shimmied them down, bringing his boxers down with them. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. 

Acutely aware of his nakedness, I kept my eyes locked on his. He reached forward and I felt a single finger hook into the waistband of my own jeans. He pulled me gently toward him, so my pelvis rested against his once again. His fingertip trailed along my skin just inside my waistband until he reached the button. 

“May I?”, he asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded, suddenly feeling somewhat shy. As if I hadn’t just helped strip him from his own clothes. 

He bent to his knees, undoing my button and leaning in to place kisses down my stomach as he slowly pulled my zipper down. He tugged at my jeans until they were down to my ankles, then lifted my feet one at a time to slip them out. He leaned up higher on his knees making me acutely aware he was eye level with my black lace thong. He leaned closer, pressing his nose to the lace and inhaling deeply. A low groan escaped from his throat and I shivered. He stood again, smoldering hazel eyes staring intensely into mine. Then he walked me toward the shower, stepping inside and pulling me in behind him, still half-clothed. 

He leaned back against me, pressing the length of his body to mine. We stood for a moment, letting the the hot water beat down on our bodies. I took a half step back, watching the rivulets of water run down his skin, over his tight ass, and muscled thighs. I needed to touch him. Closing the gap between our bodies once again, I pressed myself against his back, running my hands over his arms and around to his chest. He rolled his hips into me, and I felt my nipples tighten beneath my wet T-shirt. He reached a hand back behind me, pulling me in tightly. I pressed my pelvis into his ass, circling my hips suggestively, as Tobias let out a long, low, moan. 

Feeling more brazen, I trailed my left hand down his stomach to his thigh. I kneaded the muscle gently before moving my hand even lower, turning it to cup his balls. A shudder ran through him, and he grasped my right hand, as I massaged them lightly. 

He guided our right hands down to his cock, his hand closed gently over mine, as mine closed tightly around him. I stroked him slowly; once, twice. Then he stilled my ministrations, turning in my arms to face me.

“No, not like this. You already have me close enough.” His eyes shifted down, taking in my still half-clothed, body. I knew he was again asking permission, and once again I nodded.

He peeled my wet T-shirt up over my head, keeping his eyes locked on mine. Then he slid his hands down the curve of my hips, bending as he traced the line of each leg from top to bottom, taking my thong down with the motion. Never once breaking eye contact. 

He stood then, pressing the full length of his body against my nakedness. My eyes closed, and I felt his hand cup my chin.

“Open your eyes, I need to know this is okay”. 

I did as he asked and nodded. Accepting my permission, he slid the hand gripping my chin down my throat, between my breasts, down my stomach, stopping just below my belly button. I couldn’t keep my hips from bucking up ever so slightly, desperately wanting his touch to move lower.

His smile was sweet, but the press of his hard cock against my thigh said he wanted exactly what I did. Still, he leaned in slowly and kissed me languidly, chuckling deeply as I whimpered.

He pulled back to look at me, and only then let his hand continue its path down my body. He slid his hand flat over my smooth mound, pausing only for a moment before slipping a single finger into the slick folds between my legs.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he murmured, resting his head into the curve of my neck, as a second finger joined the first. He explored my center, circling gently around my clit, then sliding his fingers back further to caress the edges of my opening. He didn’t slide them inside me, though my body was desperate for him to do so. Instead, he worked his way back up to my clit, and lifted his head to look at my face again. 

Eyes locked on mine, he began working slowly, rhythmically, adjusting his touch based on the reactions he felt in my body. I reached for his cock, but he grabbed my wrist with his free hand and shook his head. 

“Not yet, älskling. This is about you. I want to watch you.”

He let go of my wrist and I wrapped both arms around his neck, holding onto him as my legs quivered. His free hand slipped around my waist, and I felt my body beginning to fall to pieces beneath his touch. He felt it too, and quickened his pace. I closed my eyes, and couldn’t hold back from whimpering, his name escaping my lips in a breath, “Tobias”.

“Mmmm, fucking hell you’re beautiful. Come for me, say my name again and come for me”. 

That was my undoing, the sound of his voice, telling me to come for him. My back arched, and I felt the shiver run from between my thighs to my nipples, then spread through my entire body, “Fuck, Tobias!”

He rubbed my clit through my orgasm, knowing exactly when to lighten his touch against my sensitive nerve endings. I was limp in his arms, held up only by his grip around my waist. 

He held me tightly while I came back to myself. When I opened my eyes, he was still staring at me and I blushed deeply. He reached outside the shower for a towel, wrapped it around me gently, and walked me from the bathroom to the bed. I vaguely noticed our room service had arrived, the cart pushed against the wall beside the bed.

Drawing back the comforter, Tobias sat me down, then eased me onto my back, my legs draped over the edge of the bed. Droplets of water sparkling on his slender, naked form, he went to his knees on the floor in front of me, and slowly parted my legs. My head still hazy from my orgasm, I didn’t have a chance to feel self conscious before I felt the flat of his tongue slide over my pussy. His thumbs spread open my outer lips, and he flicked gently over my still swollen clit, sucking on it lightly. When I didn’t flinch away, he pressed his mouth harder into my flesh, kissing my lower lips the way he’d kissed my mouth. 

It didn’t take long before I was bucking against his mouth, desperately seeking more friction, seeking penetration. He ceased his work momentarily, “No, my love. The first time I enter you, it’s going to be with my cock”.

Placing a hand across my belly to hold me still, he continued lapping at my cunt, steadily increasing the pressure he was using. My body lifted slightly from the bed as he brought me to completion again. 

“Tobias,” I breathed softly, and he rested his head against my thigh for a moment. He raised his eyes to mine and smiled softly, reaching his hand up to stroke my cheek.

“Så vacker. I need to finish my shower. Stay as you are.” I knew it wasn’t a question, but a command. One I very much wanted to follow. 

I nodded, and he lifted my legs, positioning my body so he could tuck me beneath the blankets. Then he walked back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

In my state of post-orgasmic bliss, I rolled onto my side and briefly drifted off. I woke to chilly air hitting my skin. Tobias was out of the shower, and lifting the comforter to slide into bed next to me. 

Beneath the blankets, he pulled himself tight against my back. I could hear his soft breathing against my ear as he buried his face into my hair. His body was flush to mine, and his hand went to my shoulder, his touch feather light on my skin as he traced a line down my arm, to my hip, then back up. He moved my still wet hair away from my neck, and placed a kiss behind me ear. I felt goose flesh ripple across my skin, and couldn’t keep from pressing my body back against him, feeling his arousal rubbing against my ass. He inhaled sharply, saying my name with reverence. 

I rolled to face him, pulling my body tighter to his. This time, we kissed each other fiercely, mouths immediately opening to one another.

Tobias had been gentle with me earlier, but gentle was not what I wanted right now. His cock was hard against my belly, and I bit his bottom lip. He growled into my mouth, “Do that again. Harder”. 

I did, tasting the slight tang of copper, knowing I’d drawn blood. He tasted it too, and his eyes went dark with lust as I licked the blood from his lip. He bit back at me, sucking and biting at my lips until they were bruised, moving down the line of my jaw and neck, biting and marking me across my neck and collar bone. I tilted my head back, exposing my full throat to him in invitation. He accepted with a groan and rolled on top of me. He bit and sucked at my skin, leaving bite marks and bruises, marks of his ownership.

Using a knee, he spread my legs open roughly, settling his hips between them. He lifted himself onto his forearms to look down our bodies. His cock lie against my mound, tip glistening.

I reached between us, taking him in my hand and lowering him to my opening. I was wet and ready, and he knew it. He slid into me sheathing himself to the hilt in one smooth movement. His entire body shivered as my back bowed into an arch. “Fuck, you’re so tight”. 

I closed my eyes and lifted my hips, the shift in position taking him in even deeper. He shivered again.

“Look at me,” he said. 

My eyes locked on his, and he pulled slowly out of me, then pushed back in hard. A gasp and whimper slipped from my lips. 

“Mmmm, make that noise for me again”. He slowly slid almost completely out of me once more, then slammed back in. I gasped louder and another shiver rippled through his body. He did it again, and then once more. Reveling in my sharp intakes of breath and gasps. 

“I have wanted to be inside you since the moment I first heard your voice”, he whispered, lowering himself fully onto me. “Do you have any idea how often I imagined this moment?” 

He wrapped one arm beneath the small of my back, his hand gripping my ass, pressing our bodies tighter. The other arm he ran beneath my upper back, wrapping his hand around my shoulder. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, clinging to him, my heels driving him deeper into me. We settled into a delicious rhythm, my hips rising to meet his each time they rocked home. 

He knew what he was doing, playing my body like an instrument. He stayed deep inside me, bottoming me out with each brutal thrust. It was the perfect border between pleasure and pain. 

“I want to feel you come while I’m deep inside you. Can you come like this?”

“Fuck, yes”, I nodded, biting down on my own bottom lip. 

“Good, because I don’t think I can last much longer.” He increased his pace and the force of his thrusts, but stayed as deep within me as possible. My pussy began to contract around him, and I felt his balls tighten where they rest against my ass. 

“Harder, Tobias, deeper”, I breathed, raising the angle of my hips, giving him more access. He chuckled, low and sexy.

“Any harder and deeper, my love, and you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”. That was my undoing. My cunt tightened around his cock as my orgasm took hold.

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to come...Don’t stop!”, I begged as I tightened my legs around him, locking him inside me as my orgasm peaked. My pussy squeezed him tight, as lightning shot through my entire body. My back arched, and I felt his cock begin to pulse, my orgasm triggering his, and his seed poured into me.

Tobias was coming inside me, and the thought alone sent me into another immediate wave of release. Instead of stilling or collapsing, he pushed himself up onto his arms, and continued fucking me through both our orgasms. Slamming his hips into me even harder, he pushed my legs up, raising them onto his shoulders. I felt his body tense again. He threw his head back with a primal yell, and I felt another surge of warmth filling me deep inside as he came again. 

Only then did he collapse onto me, both of us still shaking and breathing heavily. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest, and I was certain he could feel mine. He shifted just enough for me to lower my legs, but made no other move to separate our bodies. 

After a few moments of breath-catching, he raised his face to mine and kissed me softly. I opened my eyes to find him once again staring at me.

While I knew there was *something* between Tobias and I, I had expected a fun flirtation at most. I certainly had not expected to end up naked in his hotel room. Much less in his bed, with his cock buried deep inside me. I was still trying to process all of what just happened. 

He was still inside me, and it was hard to tell where I ended and he began. Just at that moment, the thought of separating from him made my heart want to wrench in two. What was I getting myself into?

“Stay with me?”, he asked, as if reading my thoughts. His voice betrayed the smallest bit of uncertainty. To break the tension, I nuzzled his neck with my face, making him giggle.

“Yes, I’ll stay”

Just then, there was a knock at the door and laughing male voices. The band had finally made their way back to the hotel. No doubt, looking to check in on their leader and share a celebratory moment. He didn’t move or respond.

“We know you’re in there, Tobias. Come on, man! Have a drink with us”. 

He sighed, a look of consternation crossing his features. “Don’t move”, he ordered me with a smile and pointed finger, as he rose from our snug little nest, picking my discarded towel up from the floor and wrapping it around his waist. He padded quietly to the door, but didn’t open it.

“I’m beat guys. Not tonight.”

“Don’t be such a downer, man.”, came the reply. 

I heard the sound of the lock being tried. Tobias was leaning with his back against the door, smiling at me. 

The voices outside the door lowered into unintelligible whispers for a moment. Then came a louder voice in a teasing tone “You have company, don’t you? Is it HER?” 

The emphasis on “her” made Tobias blush. 

“Yes, I have company. And no, you may not meet her right now”. 

“Oh, come on, man. You know we’ve been dying to meet her.”

“It’s all right with me if you want to let them in.”, I whispered. He shook his head and sighed, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

I could imagine what he saw. My dark brown hair was still damp, but drying in waves that brushed over my shoulders. My lips were puffy and lightly bruised from kissing. My face had to be flushed. I imagined I looked exactly as I was: thoroughly and well fucked.

Tobias turned and unlatched the door, “Do Not Disturb” sign in hand. He opened it only a crack. More unintelligible whispers and then a louder, “Hang this on the door for me, will you?”, which was met by a chorus of disappointed groaning.

The door closed with a bang and Tobias returned his attention to me with a grin. “You, my dear temptress, are evil”. 

I laughed demurely. “And you love it”. 

“That, I can’t deny,” he said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at me. “Hungry?”

I smiled back at him, “Famished”.

He reached for the room service cart, which was filled with plates of fruit, cheese, and bread. Plucking a grape from its cluster, he held it to my lips. I took it into my mouth with the tip of my tongue, chewing and swallowing slowly. “You?”, I asked.

“Famished,” he said, repeating my own word, but instead of reaching for something from the cart, he bent to my breast. Taking my nipple into his mouth, he began to suck. I leaned back on one arm, cradling his head with the other. It felt divine. His mouth wrapped softly over my areola, as he sucked gently for several more moments. He released my nipple with a soft popping sound, and sat back up, looking directly at me. “I need you to know this isn’t something I normally do.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Getting to know Tobias over the last year, I didn’t think his statement was a lie. But I wasn’t blind or naive. 

“Tobias, I chose to come back here with you, it’s not as if you forced me or kidnapped me. You don’t owe me an explanation of what this is or isn’t.”

“I may not owe it to you, but it’s important to me you know I don’t do this.” He gestured at me and back at himself as if trying to make sure I understood what “this” meant. 

I reached a hand to his cheek and stroked it, hoping to convey that it was okay. That *I* was okay with what had just happened between us. He seemed to understand, and we spent the next hour, talking and eating, sipping wine, and just generally learning more about one another.

I eventually glanced at the clock, it was closing in on 2am. He had to be exhausted. 

“Shit, Tobias, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. You must be badly in need of sleep. I should go”.

He took hold of my arm to stop me from rising, “When I asked you to stay, I meant for the night.” He didn’t wait for a reply. He rose from the bed, turned off lights and moved the room service cart out into the hall. Then he climbed beneath the blanket and pulled my body to his. I rested my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my leg over his. My arm draped across his chest. 

We lie still, but I wasn’t sleeping and I could tell he wasn’t either. With the way my leg rested between his, I could feel his cock half hard again. I let the arm I draped across his chest shift downward, resting it low on his belly. My fingers grazing the dark curls above his cock. 

I pressed closer to him, and he let out a low moan, suddenly rolling on top of me. His hips spreading my legs, he slid he tongue into my mouth at the same time he slipped his cock inside me knowing I’d be ready for him, kissing me deeply but gently.

“Unholy hell, you feel good. Why can’t I have you near me and not want to be inside you?” I didn’t know the answer to that question, only that I felt it too. Bruised and swollen as I was, I still craved more. 

We made love slowly, with a gentleness neither of us had been capable of earlier. Kissing and caressing every inch of the others skin within reach. I knew he was close to finishing, and gave my hips the slightest tilt so I could find the friction I needed to go over the edge with him. We came together, clinging to one another, kissing, each capturing the other’s moans with our mouths. 

After, Tobias nuzzled his face into my neck and we both drifted off to sleep. His body still joined with mine. 

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed when I woke, though it was still dark. Tobias hadn’t moved. He was still on top of me, inside me. I moved just a bit to relieve the pressure from the way my hips were splayed. He shifted slightly in his sleep, and it was a delicious feeling. What he’d said earlier was as true for me as it was for him, even if I hadn’t admitted it. What was this between us? Why did I want him in a way that felt as if it could consume me? 

I tilted my pelvis just a touch, and rolled my hips, feeling him begin to harden once again. It was like pouring gasoline on an already raging fire. Desire ran through me like a bolt of lightening. As aching and tender as I was from our previous encounters, I wanted him again. 

I braced my hands against the front of his shoulders, and positioning my leg for leverage, I used all my strength to roll him onto his back, rolling with him. As he woke, blinking up at me blearily, I was straddling his hips. He had remained inside me, growing harder as he came fuller into consciousness. 

I sat still above him, letting the blanket fall away from my shoulders, feeling him deeply within me. He raised his palms up, elbows pressing into the mattress, and I grasped his hands for leverage. His hazel eyes traveled up my body from the point where we were joined, until they locked on my own gaze. With eyes and hands locked, I raised myself slowly. Then I sank back down, feeling every inch of his cock filling me again. I repeated that slow slide twice more, neither of us looking away. Then with a small tilt of my pelvis to direct where I wanted more friction, I began to quicken the pace. It wasn’t the frenetic fucking of our first encounter, nor the gentle lovemaking right before we fell asleep. This was something different and I knew he felt it too. This time, I was in control and Tobias was submitting. This was a primal claiming and his eyes told me he knew it as much as I did. He was mine.

I let go of his hands and threw my head back. His hands went to my hips, aiding in my downward thrusts, pulling me down harder, making certain the head of his cock hit my cervix, bottoming me out. He was claiming me just as much as I was him. I rocked on his cock, circling my hips as I moved up and down, riding him. I heard a low growl and he whispered “I can feel your pussy clenching, baby. You’re close. Come for me”. 

He began lifting his hips to meet my downward thrusts, his hands still gripping my hips, pulling himself in deeper. As I got closer to losing control, he let go of my hips and sat up. He wrapped my hair around his hand pulling my ear to his mouth. 

“You, my little goddess, are so fucking beautiful. Now, come for me!”

I lost all control at his words, and fell to pieces, tightening around him like a vice, then spasming through my orgasm. I screamed his name and brought him over the edge with me. 

I crumpled into his arms, burying my head in his chest and he let out a low chuckle. 

“Oh, min kärlek, I think you may have broken me.” 

We collapsed onto the bed, Tobias pulling me onto his chest and wrapping me in his arms. My body relaxed into his completely. The evenness of his breathing told me Tobias had quickly fallen asleep. He needed the rest and I was quite content in his arms.


End file.
